Alabaster
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: ONESHOT! Akuroku, Roxion! Axel rolled his eyes. "Look, you and Zexion used to date. That's my problem here. How do you know he didn't hire you just so that he could get into those tight pants of yours, huh Roxas?" "Axel, you're an idiot"


"I like watching you."

"...Yeah, because that doesn't sound creepy or stalker-ish at all, Axe."

A light grin came to Axel's lips as he straightened in his seat, his bare fingers trembling lightly as he pressed them to the burning mug, trying to warm them. "Oh come on Rox, it can't be THAT bad..."

Said blonde in front of him rolled his eyes, and did the opposite of his lover. Instead he leaned back in his seat, slouching, his gloved fingers gently strumming against the table top. "Axel, you really need to stop doing this."

Roxas was met with silence for a moment, the redhead seemingly lost in thought while he watched his mug. With a sigh the blonde looked away from the older man, and instead watched the people move about their lives, the cafe always bustling with life.

His attention was turned back to Axel when he heard the simple, but firm. "No."

"...No?"

Axel grinned. "No. Nope. Sorry. Ain't gonna happen."

"...You're going to get me fired for this, you idiot!"

Shrugging his shoulders, the redhead finally brought the mug to his lips, taking a long sip before swallowing the hot liquid. Though he didn't bring the mug down, instead he let the warmth linger on his lips, eyes narrowing as he looked out the window. "How do you work like this? It's fucking cold!"

"That's not the point, Axel! You're going overboard with this. For the last time, Zexion hired me because I needed a job and because he's my FRIEND. My friend Axel! He's your friend too, you remember?" Roxas's pretty blue eyes flashed with anger, the strumming on the table increasing in volume and speed.

Axel couldn't help but notice this, his eyes lingering on the blonde's gloved fingers for a moment, before he set down his mug. "Look blondie." He grinned when he heard Roxas huff at the nickname, "If It was someone else we know...like, I don't know, Larxene? Th- ...Okay wait, she'd probably castrate you."

At this, Roxas nodded his eyes narrowed in a glare. "MMMHMM?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Look, you and Zexion used to date. That's my problem here. How do you know he didn't hire you at his GAY flower shop-"

"It's MARLUXIA'S flower shop, Marly is just out of town and he's having Zexion take care of it!" Axel seemed to ignore this and continued with his rant.

"-Just so that he could get into those tight pants of yours, huh Roxas?"

"...Axel. You're a fucking idiot. Stop stalking me. Stop watching me from this cafe across the street. 'S fucking creepy." Leaning foreword, he took a page from Axel's book and poked him, quite roughly on the forehead before saying, in a very callous, mocking tone. "Got it memorized?"

And without waiting for a reply, Roxas stood, making his way out of the cafe and back over to his part time job.

"Oh Rox, don't you know I just love you even more when you're this spunky?" Said the redhead aloud, to himself as he watched Roxas walk back across the street through the window of the cafe.

Though when he saw Zexion come out to greet the blonde, the grin that was on his face faded. Taking a long, angry gulp, Axel continued watching the two hoping Zexion could feel the daggers that Axel was sending pierce his pretty pale skin.

And that's how it worked, for yet ANOTHER week, Axel sat across the street at the same cafe, watching with piercing eyes and Zexion and Roxas moved about the flower shop, Roxas, the more talkative of the two tending to the customers while Zexion arranged the flowers together.

Every once in a while, Roxas would come across the street to the cafe during his break, trying to yell at Axel to go the hell home, or work. Though Axel would just reply that since he was a freelance model, his schedule was very flexible, thus he h ad nothing better to do.

Fed up, Roxas had stormed out in a huff. Only to return the next day and offer Axel a job at the flower shop. For some weird ass reason, Axel refused, and Roxas huffed off again, his frustration growing.

So after said week, Roxas felt like he wanted to explode. It was nearing closing time at the flower shop, since it was a Saturday they were closing early and Roxas was just finishing up some sweeping the tile floor when he paused. A chill rant through him as he looked up, through the glass window of the flower shop, and into the cafe.

Where he saw Axel...YET AGAIN, seated like the bum he was, sipping some sort of random drink and watching Roxas as he worked. Their eyes met and Axel grinned, waving happily. Roxas responded with his darkest glare, and the middle finger.

Instead of getting upset, Axel only seemed to laugh, puckering his lips and blowing a kiss to the blonde, who huffed and continued sweeping the floor, his sweeping motions were fast and incredibly violent. He was seemingly beating the floor, not sweeping it.

"...Roxas?" The blonde paused, looking up at Zexion who entered from the back room. "Yeah?" He returned his gaze to the floor, still sweeping at it angrily.

"I have finished cleaning the back room, I'll close the blinds, just finish with the sweeping and we can go home a bit early today." Zexion glanced out the window, watching the ice covered roads, and the gentle falling of snowflakes litter the ground. "I suppose many people would prefer staying in when it's snowing."

"Hmph. You'd think, huh? Instead there's just SOME idiots, who, for no reason what so ever, decides that APPARENTLY he can't trust their boyfriend of over a year and think it's A FUCKING OKAY to sit across the street and STALK said boyfriend!" As he said this, Roxas's frantic sweeping motions became angrier.

With a light, amused smirk, Zexion closed the blinds to the window in front of him, before heading over to the blonde and placing his hand atop Roxas's own. At this, the younger man froze, his deep blue eyes catching Zexion's own.

"You know, some partners find such protectiveness endearing." The azure haired man spoke, gently pulling the broom out of Roxas's hand and setting it aside.

Shaking his head, the younger man let out a sigh, running hand through his blonde locks. "It's creepy Zex!" Zexion visibly stiffened at the nickname. The only person who had ever called him that was Roxas, and he only called him that, when they were dating. If Roxas had noticed his slip, he didn't show it. "He's acting like a damn stalker!"

"Well..." Zexion began, uniting the apron from around his waist and setting it on the counter. "What do you intend to do about it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and watching in amusement as Roxas violently closed the blinds, not before sending Axel the middle finger once again.

"What CAN I do, Zex?" Zexion winced, there was that nickname again. It sent a light shiver through him each time he heard it, and he stiffened again. "No matter what I say to the idiot he just keeps coming back!"

"W-Well..." Taking a deep breath, the older man attempted to calm himself, he leaned against the counter, watching as the room gradually became darker, thanks to Roxas closing the blinds. "Did you give him my suggestion?"

The blonde nodded, closing the last of the blinds, officially cutting Axel from his view, and visa versa. At that moment he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders, life was so much better without someone watching your every damn move.

Turning around, he looked straight at Zexion, the room quite dimmed, only a few streams of alabaster light filtered through the blinds now, and Roxas couldn't quite help but notice just how attractive Zexion looked in this particular shade of light.

"Yeah, but he said something retarded about being too pretty for a normal job, something along those lines." Roxas purposely rolled his eyes, attempting to look away from Zexion's attractive face. Unaware to him, the elder was attempting to look away as well, noting just how attractive Roxas seemed to look, the alabaster light complimenting his blonde hair quite nicely.

"...What is it that he has to fear? We haven't dated for over 13 months." He was grasping for straws now, not quite sure what to say anymore, but not wanting their time together to end.

Roxas shrugged lightly, stepping closer to Zexion unconsciously. "...He's worried that we'll end up making out or something." The tension was thick in the air, and Roxas swallowed, his throat beginning to feel heavy.

This time he knew what he was doing, he took another step foreword, the sound of his footsteps drawing Zexion's attention. Their eyes met and the elder felt his mouth go a bit dry. "And...Why is that such a bad thing?"

The question hung in the air, only making their tension worse, but that did not stop Zexion from watching Roxas's every move with clouded, seductive eyes. And it did not stop Roxas from walking closer until he was standing right in front of his ex, they were the perfect height for each other, Roxas noted to himself, watching Zexion's eyes.

But that was the last coherent thought he had, neither was sure who kissed who first, but after a moment or two, it didn't quite matter. Their one kiss turned to two, then three, four. Until they were all but devouring each other, Roxas's fingers clenching the coarse locks of Zexion's hair.

In their heated kisses, Zexion managed to turn them around, pressing Roxas's back up against the counter, leaning his weight onto the blonde while his cold fingers warmed themselves up underneath the fabric of Roxas's shirt.

Zexion's cold fingers flicked at the teen's nipples, instantly hardening them, and sending a wave of goosebumps up his arms, making his skin tingle to his very core. He reciprocated by harshly ripping Zexion's scarf off, his lips and teeth going straight for the elder's neck, sucking and lapping at the skin, warming it with his lips, marking it with his teeth, and relishing in the vibrations of moans he felt against Zexion's throat.

They continued like this for only a few moments more, their lips and teeth colliding with each other, their bodies pressing and rolling against one another, hips grinding, fingers trembling, and low notes of sound leaving them.

They were interrupted only by the rapping on the door, quick and angered, harsh and sudden, causing them to jolt away from each other. "Oi! Rox? Where the hell are you?" Came Axel's voice, the redhead attempting to get inside the flower shop, but was unable to. Zexion mentally thanked himself for locking the door, before looking back over at Roxas who's face was flushed an attractive red.

Their eyes locked once again, and silently Zexion withdrew his gaze, leaning down and picking up his scarf. With a light nod Roxas straightened himself out, trying to hide just how flustered he was as he headed to the door, unlocking it only when he was sure Zexion's scarf was on, covering the marks that Roxas had left.

The moment the door was unlocked, Axel pulled it open, his eyes narrowed. "What the hell took so long?" Roxas let out a low groan, rolling his eyes. "Nothing you idiot, I was just helping him with the itinerary list."

"...In the dark?" Asked the redhead, obviously suspicious, sending dagger upon dagger at Zexion, who in turn, rolled his eyes as well. "In the back room, as you can see the light is still on."

And it was, once again Zexion thanked himself for leaving it on as he stared straight ahead at Axel, eyes locked, his face even and composed. "...Really now?"

"Yes Axel, really! Now can we go? Jesus, I swear you're so fucking butt sore." Roxas grumbled, heading out the door and grabbing Axel's sleeve, pulling him along. Thankfully the insult diverted Axel's attention back to the blonde. "What was that, blondie?" Axel called after him, heading out of the shop.

As the door slowly closed, Roxas looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking with Zexion's for a moment, his lips parting, mouthing a simple "See ya, Zex." Until their view of each other was cut off by the door closing itself.

With a deep, almost agonizing sigh, Zexion pulled away from the counter and made his way to the back room, a very light grin stayed plastered to his lips as he gently turned off the light, his fingers toying with the fabric of his scarf.

And as Zexion stepped out of the flower shop, into the cold winter air, he found himself quite enjoying the sensation of warmth still lingering on his neck from those burning kisses, and he began debating to himself whether or not he should call Roxas in to work tomorrow...even though it was a Sunday.

-END...MAYBE...IDK-

* * *

Hello lovely readers! Quick question! Should I continue this, or leave it like it is? It's your choice! Tell me what you think. :D


End file.
